


Fists and Teeth

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ableism, Fist Fights, Gen, Hateshipping, Sorta kinda, Verbal Fights, its puppyshipping by right of angst and ire tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Seto Kaiba has never been a man known to be kind to those he defeats, especially not to one Joey Wheeler. But this time he's gone too far, and Joey has overstepped his own boundary.





	Fists and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes at the end! Thanks so much for reading!

“What was that?! You come an’ say that to my face Kaiba!”

The shout sliced through the virtual field and misty rain electrically, sparks practically flying from the mouth of the incensed blonde. The duel disk on his arm was still extended, warm and feeling heavy from his recent defeat. Across the virtual playing ground, Seto Kaiba sneered openly.

“I called you a groveling mutt, Wheeler. Did you need me to say it a little slower so your plebeian mind could comprehend me better? I did read that dogs can learn up to 6,000 words but that could have been wrong. Or maybe big words like plebeian are just outside of your realm of understanding after all! I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but we all see how far that tends to get me.”

The brunette wore a mask of pure contempt, blue eyes hard and cold as a tempered blade. The only thing that seemed to give him any emotion was the horrid grin splitting his features in twain, crooked as his demeanor and just as cruel.

“I’m not a dog!” Joey grit his teeth, biting back an angry growl that he knew would only drive the corporate brat’s words home harder. “And I ain’t grovellin’ to nobody! I don’t need your stinkin’ pity!”

“Don’t you?” Seto advanced some few steps, slipping his deck from the sheath in the duel disk into one of the pockets of his expansive coat. “If it weren’t for the pity of your so-called best friends carrying you through tournaments, you’d never have gotten so far. In fact, I’d be willing to put money on saying they’ve carried you through life as well, and not just duels. Not that you'd be able to afford a bet against me.”

“That’s not true Kaiba and you know it!” Yugi rebutted earnestly, only to have his friend nearly turn on him.

“Stay outta this Yug! This is between me and him!”

“But Joey–”

“No Yug. I’ve gone all this time with your help, this is somethin’ I gotta do on my own.” Joey took a step forward, fists clenched at his side and foot sinking wetly into the grass beneath him. “I gotta show this jerk that I’m not some dog who needs to be put in his place, and if that means I hafta beat it into him so be it.”

The corporate heir merely laughed once, something like a dry cough and a burst of air, beginning to walk further forward to close the gap between the two of them. “Sounds just like a mutt to resort to physical violence to prove his pitiful point.”

“I’ve told you to stop calling me mutt!” This time the growl ground its way through Joey’s clenched teeth, and he all but tossed his precious duel disk to the ground in ire before advancing further once more. His temper was clearly in his head, coloring his cheeks and narrowing his eyes.

“Or what? You’ll bite?” Seto glared hard down his nose at the shorter man as they stopped nearly chest to chest, toe to toe. He easily dominated Joey in terms of height and broadness, but the blond seemed to have him beat in gumption if nothing else. Even with his arms crossed contemptuously over his chest, shoulders widening his stance, Kaiba hardly looked to be the bigger man.

“And get whatever disease you’ve got? Not likely,” Joey clapped back tightly, spine stiff. It was just like Kaiba to treat him like he was less than human. The stuck up prick did it every time Joey did so much as flinch in his general direction. Losing a duel as spectacularly as he just had was only fuel on an ever-growing bonfire for him. The fucker had never shown him an ounce of respect, not even when he came out on top from time to time.

“I’d'a mopped the floor with you if you didn’t insist on using your crummy technology all the time. I bet your gear is rigged!”

Seto scoffed indifferently, eyes flashing with malice. “Tough talk coming from someone who can’t even protect his blind kitten of a little sister.”

Joey stopped dead, eyes widening as his fists stopped their shaking. “What the hell did you just say…?”

“I was saying it’s no wonder she’s never around. I wouldn’t want to be seen around such a pitiful brat either. You couldn’t protect her from walking into a wall let alone real problems.”

“Kaiba that’s way too far!” Yugi’s panicked voice barely cut through the sudden shout from his best friend.

“Who the hell do you think you are!!”

Seto ignored the words yelled directly into his face, smirking coldly as he barrelled on. “I suppose you’re a real walking definition of the blind leading the blind.”

With a noise akin to a roar, Joey threw a violent right hook toward Seto’s face, eyes filled with genuine rage. But the corporate heir had seen this coming from far off; he had intentionally been the catalyst to it after all.

He caught Joey’s wrist with a small _tsk_ in the back of his throat, clutching it tightly enough to elicit the sensation of cartilage rubbing against cartilage between the joints of Joey's clenched fingers. His smirk was gone, leaving nothing but a frigid expanse of emotionless steel across his expression. He seemed more guarded and more closed off than he had been--expected since he'd nearly been struck--but something in this was different. Colder. Far more dangerous.

The blonde was so deep in his own pool of anger that he was at risk of drowning, cheeks red and hot, teeth grinding against each other, incensed and irrational.

“Let me go you asshole!” Joey struggled against the grip, becoming angrier and more predictable. He tried to throw another hit with his other hand, but Seto caught that wrist as well, and suddenly there was nearly nothing the blonde could do but shout. He’d gone in too hot and too unprepared and his stance was too wide to try to kick without upsetting his own balance and something instinctive told him that even if he did, the brunette wouldn't be going down with him.

“You couldn’t lead your sister out of a paper bag, let alone save her if you had to. Maybe you should go back home and play maid instead.”

Hot in face and temperament, ego bruised, and indignantly outraged, Joey bit back in the only way he knew would get to the other man--tit for tat. “That’s hot shit coming from someone who can never protect his little brother enough–Hueg!”

Seto’s knee collided violently with Joey’s abdomen, air punching from his lungs and saliva from his mouth, the words on his tongue along with them. The blonde’s entire body sagged as strength left him, and though he was winded and in immense pain, it didn’t keep a smirk from climbing onto his lips.

“I think I struck a cord there Kaiba–” He could only make a pained noise when the heel of Kaiba’s boot collided with his chest and kicked him back as the latter let go of both wrists, sending him roughly to the ground sodden ground.

“Joey!!” Yugi’s shout echoed dully through the gloom-ridden playing field as he began to race forward, face pale with fright. “You’ve gone way too far this time Kaiba!”

Seto’s eyes narrowed in clear distaste as he righted himself, pulling the two sides of his jacket tightly to straighten it against his back. “Keep your mutt on a leash next time. Feral dogs deserve to be put down.” He snapped the words and turned on his heel in one motion, walking away from the crumpled blonde and his worried companion. As he crossed where Joey had discarded his duel disk, he kicked it out of his way, cracking the alloy and bending the arm.

Without another word, he walked off the field toward the dull sound of rotary helicopter blades, leaving Joey behind to pick up his own pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Been a small while! I'll cut to the chase; if you're a regular reader of mine you know that recently I lost my living situation and had to go back to living with family. The unfortunate truth of the matter is that my family has never been good to me; I had to fight tooth and nail yesterday to try to get a walking cane, something I've needed for a long time, and had to use the rest of my emergency money to get a cheap one just so I don't have to be in pain whenever we go out. Meanwhile if my siblings were in the same situation, or if they wanted a 500 dollar TV, my mother wouldn't so much as sneeze at the thought.
> 
> I don't want to get into it any more than that right now because I'm in a good mood right now and it contains triggering content but basically, I've been given permission to use my dad's computer to write and upload things like I'd already been doing. What I really wanna do is start uploading more regularly and hopefully start making money from writing, as it's one of the only things I can handle doing that might turn a coin. I am disabled and autistic, and am struggling really severely to get onto disability in a new state. I am also being denied safe access to food by my mother, which is especially bad because I go into hypoglycemic shock pretty regularly from severe under-eating and so on. (Like I said, won't go into it more, but it's been bad.)
> 
> TL;DR: If you'd like to help support me and help me not only update more frequently, but have access to food and disability aids (like my new cane, which I love!!), please consider dropping by my Ko-Fi and leaving me a tip! It is so appreciated and really does a lot in the long run no matter how small the tip is! As always, thank you so much for reading this and I hope to see you all in the next one :D


End file.
